Unexpected Hero
by nikki6
Summary: A damsel in distress is saved by an unexpected hero. hence the title. Please read and review


A/N: Hermione and Snape do not hook up and get it on. Sorry. I know that's what you people like to read, but I didn't see how it would be possible for this fic. That's why I left room for a sequel. So read and review. I'll give you quarter if you do! Okay so I wont, but I'll be your best friend!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to waste your time with this but, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. She's such a genius!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
France. Hermione's favorite vacation spot. And now, since she was seventeen, her parents decided to let her explore the site on her own. This made the trip exceptionally better, since every other time she visited, her parents, who cared more about a cavity than a 5oo year old painting, would want to rush her out of every museum.  
  
But not today. Because she had today all planed out, and her parents were not part of any of it.  
  
6: 30-- Breakfast at Mere et Pere cafe. 7:00-- LOUVRE!!!!!!!!! 8:00(PM)-- meet parents at hotel for dinner.  
  
Nothing was going to keep Hermione from exploring every inch the world's largest museum. Not even her parents.  
  
The day started out perfectly on plan. At five thirty, Hermione woke up; she dressed in her old school uniforms (minus the robes). Hermione hated the way most boys gawked at her, and by research, she discovered that fewer boys would star if she wore her uniform. Maybe it was just because when she wore the old familiar navy-blue blue pleated skirt, the white shirt, tie and vest, she looked well... geeky. This didn't bother Hermione of course, in fact, it made her more comfortable.  
  
6:15. Time to go. A quick goodbye to her parents and she was off.  
  
A quick glance at hr watch as she was being seated in the cafe told her that he right on schedule. She didn't want to spend too much time at the cafe. A cup of cappuccino and she would be on her way. But as she was sitting at hr table browsing through one of her brochures, Hermione had the feeling that she was being watched. She looked up and found a cold pair of blue eyes starring at her. It was Lucious Malfoy. The known Death Eater. Hermione recognized him at once.  
  
After the defeat of Voldemort last year, most of the Death Eaters, including Malfoy, fled the country. No one knew where any of them went or what they were up to. But Hermione certainly knew that he wasn't a person to share a cup of teat with.  
  
Time to go! Hermione threw down some money and stood up. Lucious Malfoy was a known killer. The only reason he wasn't in Azkaban was because no one knew his whereabouts. Hermione wasn't safe. And she couldn't go to her parents; Malfoy would jump at the chance to kill two muggles and a mudblood. If only she hadn't left her wand back in her hotel room. Dammit! If she went through back alley, she could make it back to the hotel in fifteen minutes.  
  
But maybe walking through a dark and deserted alleyway was not the best choice right now. She'd have to chance it. It was the only way to get her wand. Without it she was in terrible danger, and once she had she had the power to alert the ministry.  
  
The was, as she suspected, dark and desolate. Shadowed by the surrounding buildings, and dead quiet. Hermione glanced around to see if she was being followed. All clear. Maybe he didn't recognize her. They never actually met. Taking a deep encouraging breath, Hermione ventured into the gloomy street. Why did the next street have to seem so close today?  
  
A quarter of the through. Hermione glimpsed behind her. Still no one. A little longer and she could she could alert the proper authorities. She quickened her pace. So quickly that her footsteps drowned out the ones following her.  
  
SLAM!!!!!!!!! Someone had grabbed Hermione by the back of the hair and threw her against a brick wall. Luckily she wasn't knocked unconscious, but she was disoriented. Before she could react the cloaked figure that was Lucious Malfoy, back handed her across the cheek. Hermione's face felt as if it were about to explode. The pain was so bad she fell to the ground.  
  
"You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you mudblood!" Sneered the sickening voice from above her.  
  
Hermione tried to move, tried to defend herself, tried to escape his presence, but found herself pinned beneath his weight. She could feel him sliding her skirt above her thighs. Hermione shut her eyes tightly trying to make herself go numb. Her hands were pinned behind her back. She could feel his breath on her neck and hear the zipper of his trousers. Then he suddenly froze.  
  
"If you're considering your best intentions, Lucious," Said a cold, silky, and oddly familiar voice. "You will remove yourself from Ms. Granger immediately!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and discovered Professor Severus Snape standing over Malfoy with his wand pressed into his back. His usually cold, empty, black eyes were now burning with rage and disgust. A look Hermione hadn't known he possessed.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione screamed, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Snape looked into her eyes and then to her swollen red cheek. "As I said before Malfoy," He said with utter authority. "Remove yourself from Ms. Granger."  
  
"What do you care Severus." Said Malfoy to his command. "You used to enjoy this. She's just a mudblood. In fact I'll let you have a go first. Just like old times."  
  
"My days as a Death Eater have been long gone. Longer in fact than this girl has been alive. And since she is one of my most intelligent students, I will not ask you again. Now get off her!" He still had the same look in his eyes only now the fire was burning stronger than before.  
  
Hermione was speechless and confused. But now that Malfoy had directed his attention to Snape she was able to free herself and escape his clutches. She ran behind her former teacher for protection. "Don't let him hurt me!" She pleaded clutching the back of his robes.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape barked. Malfoy suddenly froze and fell face down on the cobblestone. "Are you hurt Ms. Granger?" He asked looking at the trembling girl. The fire had died down in his eyes.  
  
Hermione rubbed her swollen cheekbone. "I think I'll be okay." She answered.  
  
"We'd better get you back to your hotel; I trust your staying with your parents?" He asked in a very kind tone. Another thing Hermione thought him incapable of possessing.  
  
"Yes. What are you going to do about him?" She asked looking down into the eyes of Malfoy.  
  
"I'll hand him over to the ministry of course. I believe the dementors will have a rather welcoming cell for him in Azkaban." He took a small silver object from his pocket. It seemed to be a whistle. He put it to his lips but no sound came.  
  
"What's that?" She asked still trembling.  
  
"Owl Caller. My owl Myrrh should be able to hear it. I'll send her with a letter that I've captured Malfoy and then you may go back to your hotel.  
  
"Will they question me?" She asked shuddering at the thought of having to relive the worst experience of her life.  
  
"I'll only let them do it once. You shouldn't have to retell it any more than that. Here, put this on, your shivering." He took his long muggle trench coat off and handed it to her. She put it one and felt comforted by the warmth and smell of his cologne.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then a large dark brown owl swooped out of the sky. "I trust you have parchment and a quill on hand?" He asked. Hermione immediately went rummaging through her bag. All she could find was a muggle pen and a small scrap of parchment. Snape took them from her with a questioning look at the pen. "A muggle invention?" Hermione nodded. Snape scribbled some words on the parchment. Hermione could only make out a few words as he folded the parchment quickly. Send officials immediately. We've captured Malyfoy. He tied the scrap to the owl's leg and it flew off almost at once. "It shouldn't take very long. Myrrh is quite quick to deliver letters and there is a small department just a few miles south of us."  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She said quietly.  
  
"Any decent human would have done the same. I'm not as big a monster as you might think." Snape went over to where Malfoy lay. "Your lucky you stopped when you did, Lucious." He said staring into Malfoy's eyes. "If you had done anything else to her, you would be dead right now!"  
  
"Did you mean what you said about being your most intelligent student?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape looked over to her. "Yes I did. Though I wouldn't admit it in class, you were one of my most gifted students."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in class?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, I hardly think that now is the time to reminisce about your school days."  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
At that moment twenty ministry officials apparated to the alley where they all were. Ten went to Malfoy immediately and began putting a number of binding jinxes on him. Two wizards wet to either side of the alley an placed concealment charms so that no muggles could see or enter into the lane. Three went to question Snape at once and three more went to Hermione.  
  
"I'll only allow you question her once." Said over the heads of the officials. "She's been through quit enough and doesn't need to relive it anymore than necessary." His voice was strong and powerful. Exactly the way she remembered it.  
  
The officials proceeded to question her. Only once as Snape had instructed them to.  
  
"That's it then I guess. We'll need you to testify against him. We'll owl you once we set a date for the trial." Said one member has he put away his quick quotes quill. They all apparated away taking Malfoy with him.  
  
"Well," Said Snape walking over to Hermione. "You should be proud of yourself. With the capture of Lucious Malfoy, you'll no doubt make the order of Merlin. Perhaps even first class. Now let's get you back to your parents."  
  
"But it was you who caught him. You should get the award. Not me. I didn't do anything!" She defended.  
  
"Yes, I know. Don't worry. We're both getting it. As a team effort I suppose. Which way is it to your hotel?"  
  
"It's that way." She said pointing in the direction she was headed before this all began.  
  
Snape walked her back to her hotel and up to her room. He said goodbye to her and that she wouldn't have to worry about Malfoy anymore. Hermione thanked him one last time and went into her rooms to take a long hot bath.. Maybe Snape really wasn't a big a monster as she had always thought. She wondered what it would be like to be teaching at Hogwarts with him. She didn't tell him that before school had let out Dumbledor had asked her if she would like to teach Arithmancy, since Professor Vector was moving to America.  
  
She'd have to find out once the time came.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What'd you think? Interesting eh? I left room for a sequel incase I wanted to have them hook up. Now I want you to do me a favor. Se that review button down there. Yeah that's the one. Push it! Please. It's summer and I'm bored I need something to do so review and I might be able to come up with a plot bunni for a sequel. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
